


Tough on the Streets, Scared in the Sheets

by guineagirl5



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Astraphobia, Fluff, I'm sorry this is really short and not edited lmao, Like overly so, M/M, but hopefully it fulfills someone's needs, fear of storms, lil babby michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineagirl5/pseuds/guineagirl5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hated storms.</p><p>Also read <a href="http://grumpbutts.tumblr.com/post/148276600180/tough-on-the-streets-scared-in-the-sheets">here</a> on my tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough on the Streets, Scared in the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> yo party people, I wrote this in under an hour, but I felt the need to write Micheoff fluff so here it issssss! no idea how the prmise came to me but scared michael is cute to me???? Get off my back???? love you all <3

Michael stared out his and Geoff’s bedroom window at the darkening sky. He knew it was silly; a grown man shouldn’t be afraid of a little thunder. He shouldn’t even think twice about the rain starting to pour down, about the flashes the light up the sky. But he does. 

So, he buries himself further into Geoff’s old hoodie, and climbs into their bed to hide under the covers. Geoff wasn’t there to comfort him, and probably wouldn’t be for the next half hour. His boyfriend had traveled to the store to pick up some food to fill their cupboards. And who could blame him? They needed food. (But did it have to be _right now_ Geoff?)  


The storm had approached quickly, catching him off guard. And he could only hope that Geoff was heading home with a sense of urgency. Because Geoff knew. And when he had found out that Michael was afraid of such a trivial thing, he shrugged it off. No laughter, no teasing. Just a promise that he would do what he can to prevent the fear.  


The crackling sky sounded like it was getting closer. Michael pulled the blankets closer around him. He was warm, almost overly so with the hoodie, but to some extent he felt safe. And now he was surrounded by _Geoff Geoff Geoff._  


He cursed himself for the tears that sprang to his eyes at a particularly loud clap of thunder. He tried to stay strong to some degree, but it was easier with his lover around. Now it was Hell.  


Just as he expected, half an hour later and the front door swung open on it’s hinges. He didn’t need to see to know that Geoff was probably frantically setting bags down on the floor to be sorted through later. Michael’s lips twitched up in a half smile when he heard Geoff jog down the hall, muttering curses to what sounded like the weather man. Their bedroom door creaked open and Geoff was at his side immediately.  


“Hey, baby boy...” Geoff murmured, pulling back the covers from Michael’s face. “I’m so sorry, buddy, I-... I had no idea it was gonna storm.”  


Michael peeked out from his cocoon, eyes watery as another round of thunder sounded.  


“It’s okay,” Michael muttered back, reaching out to pull Geoff down next to him. With the actual source of comfort now present, he shed the hoodie, using Geoff as his own personal heater. “I fucking hate this.”  


“What?” Geoff asked lightly, moving his fingers through Michael’s hair gently. “The thunder? We already knew that, dude,” He laughed lightly.  


Michael shook his head against Geoff’s chest, taking deep breaths of air in through his nose. “No, how scared I am of it. I’m a fucking pussy, only little kids are scared of shit like this,” He whispered.  


Geoff tutted, and kissed the younger’s forehead. “Nah, I don’t think you’re a pussy. We all have our phobias, storms just happen to be yours,” Geoff smiled. “Now, how about I make us some dinner? I got stuff to make stir fry.”  


“In a little while. I need some Geoff time,” Michael murmured, pressing closer. Little kisses landed on his cheeks and lips.  


“Alright.” The older man whispered, hugging Michael tight to protect from the storm. “I got you, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
